Dissonance
by Res CVX
Summary: Years into the future, Harry Potter visits a Japanese city, and encounters a few interesting people...


To be honest, I'm not completely satisfied with how this turned out. Since I had finished writing this about 3 weeks ago, I've had to edit this repeatedly since more information came out, so it's kind of messy and disorganized, but I'm tried of editing this, so I'm going to leave it as it is...

*A thank you to sydni for betaing this*

* * *

Gazing up at the buildings, Harry couldn't help but be amazed. Even though he was disgusted by the system that they operated here, he was still awed with all the advancements they made in technology. The one thing Harry thought could have been excluded was the Sibyl System. Harry quickly turned his laughter into a cough. Besides the fact that this supposedly all knowing machine judges people before they even do anything, he couldn't help but imagine his old Divination professor, Sybil Trelawney, whenever he thought about the system. It was awkward for him to explain why he randomly starting laughing to people.

His hand stroked the Resurrection Stone on his hand as he contemplated whether or not to enter the city. His anger against the Hallows had long since passed. After decades of not aging normally, he finally accepted the fact that he was currently Master of Death, and as of now, there was no way to pass the title on (Harry tried, numerous times). The Stone served as a key for him to speak to his loved ones, which is why, whenever he needed comfort, he'd brush his fingers against the ring, imagining that his parents or godfather was reaching out to comfort him.

A small group of loud girls brought him back to the present. He noticed that he was getting some stares. Well, he didn't blame them. Not only was he a foreigner, he was also just standing there rubbing a ring and staring into space. Now that he thought about it, Harry shuddered; he just creeped himself out. Mentally shaking his head, he confidently entered the city. At once all the scanners aimed at him and the other people near him, but when nothing happened, he shrugged it off. He didn't really know what the scanners would pick up on him, but if nothing happened, then he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

••••••

It had been a coincidence really. He had been feeling quite bored recently. All of his toys had been taken away, and he was currently in the process of shopping around for more, so he had nothing to do. Sighing, Makishima Shogo had placed his favorite book, 1984, down. He had already lost count of how many times he had reread it. Slipping into the chair, he woke up the computer and pulled up a program. Less than a minute later, he was watching a video feed from the cameras that were near the entrance of the city. Off to the side of the screen, the various people's psycho pass numbers and mood hues were recorded. Shogo only gave it a momentary glance before switching cameras.

Feeling bored again, he continued to absentmindedly switch between cameras. Less than a minute later, he was prepared to turn off the computer, when something caught his eye. Full screening the video feed, he watched as a dark haired man walked down the street. Obviously a foreigner, but that wasn't what caught his eye. Manipulating the camera, he followed the person, while keeping an eye on the side of the screen. Nothing was coming up. Slightly confused, he double-checked the status of the scanner. It was working fine. He scanned a random person nearby. The woman's numbers showed up, so Shogo went back to the male. Nothing. Shogo leaned back onto his chair, stunned. There was actually someone that the Sibyl System couldn't recognize... His stunned expression morphed into a smirk. It looks like he won't be bored today.

••••••

'Shit.' Kougami Shinya couldn't actually believe that he had gotten distracted enough to let the guy out of his sight. Having the dominator ready, he quickly turned the corner, and seeing no one, continued onto the next alley. Sometimes, he wished the homeless district didn't have so many hiding spots. It made his life even more difficult than it already was. Peeking into another alley, Kougami almost moved on, but a slight movement caught his eye. With the dominator ready, he walked over to the figure. After getting close enough, his eyes widened, and he lowered the dominator.

"Found him," Kougami said into his earpiece. A second later, Ginoza's voice came through.

"Status?" Kougami nudged the figure with his shoe.

"Paralyzed."

"Good. Now the others are heading towards your area—"

"Not by me though," Kougami interrupted. Ginoza went silent.

"What do you mean?" Kagari's voice said.

"I didn't pull the trigger. Someone else knocked him out." Kougami's eyes swept the area. He walked back out of the alley, and scouted the area. To the right of him, he barely managed to catch sight of someone slipping away. Not even hesitating, he ran after the figure. "Is someone heading to pick the guy up?" Kougami asked.

"I'm here, where are you?" Ah, Masaoka.

"Chasing," Kougami grunted out. He could clearly see the person running in front of him. To be honest, he wasn't that fast. Putting extra strength into his legs, he sprinted towards him, managed to reach him, and grab his arm. Turning him around, Kougami aimed the dominator at him. "Don't move," he ordered. The startled face of a kid looked back at him. Kougami blinked and lowered the dominator down a little. "Just a kid," he muttered. The person in front of him swelled up a little.

"Excuse me, but I'm in my mid twenties," the person shot back hotly. Kougami raised an eyebrow. He had to be lying. He aimed the dominator at him.

"No target detected. Trigger is now locked." Kougami stared at him in shock. What did it mean no target was detected?

"Are you going to shoot me still?" the other person asked him dryly. Kougami reluctantly pointed the gun away. Kougami opened his mouth to ask him why the dominator didn't work, when Ginoza cut in through the earpiece.

"Where are you right now?" Ginoza asked. "We have already placed the criminal away in the vehicle." Kougami hesitated for a moment.

"Interrogating a witness." Pause.

"Very well." A small buzz signaled that he disconnected. Kougami turned back to the other person.

"What did you do to the guy back there?" The other guy scoffed.

"It was self defense. He tried to attack me, so I retaliated. Is that illegal?" the other guy shot back.

"No..." Kougami tried the dominator again, but it was still unresponsive. He looked at the guy again. The person was obviously a foreigner. "May I see your Psycho Pass?" The other person raised his eyebrow.

"You're not an Inspector. I don't have to show you anything." Kougami felt a twinge of both annoyance and nostalgia at the stranger. He was acting just like─

"Kougami-san" Akane Tsunemori ran towards them. Kougami, mentally thanking her for her timing and status as Inspector, turned towards the stranger. He was gone. Blinking rapidly, he looked around in all directions. He could see neither hide nor hair of him. "Kougami-san," Tsunemori repeated, looking at him in concern. Kougami looked back at her.

"Did you see a guy with dark hair just now?" he asked her, gesturing to the area the stranger was standing earlier. Tsunemori blinked, and looked at the area before looking back at him.

"Um, besides you, there was no one else here..." Kougami looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure... Kougami-san, are you alright?" she asked him, looking concerned. Kougami ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Um, Ginoza-san wants to talk to you." Kougami, gave one last look around, before heading back with Tsunemori trailing after him.

••••••

"Are you sure you weren't making this up?" Kagari Shuusei asked, aiming a spoon at him. After the criminal had been put away, Gino had taken him aside, and lectured him about going off on his own. Afterwards, Kagari managed to convince Tsunemori to head to a restaurant. After some difficulty, they managed to find a restaurant comfortable with them. Sitting in a corner, everyone was slowly eating.

"I'm telling you, he knocked the guy out somehow, and then vanished before I noticed," Kougami said, taking a bite. Kagari, still skeptical, shrugged. Kunizuka Yayoi gave him a blank look, and went back to eating. That was her way of saying that she didn't believe him either. Tsunemori was still looking at him in concern, but Masaoka Tomomi was looking at him curiously.

"He knocked him out?" Masaoka asked. Kougami nodded. "What does he look like?"

"Messy black hair, green eyes..." Kougami said.

"So, kind of like you with glasses?" Masaoka suggested.

"Yes." Kougami blinked. "How did you know?"

"I've been staring at him for about two minutes now," Masaoka said in amusement. Kougami immediately turned his head, and to his surprise, the stranger was sitting at a table on the other side of the restaurant, placing an order. Coming to a decision, Kougami stood up, and headed over to him. Masaoka hesitated slightly before following him. The others watched them leave the table, and Tsunemori was torn between just sitting there and following them.

"Can we sit here?" Kougami asked. The stranger, who was currently eating, looked up at them, and almost spit out his food. Seeing his discomfort, Kougami smirked. The stranger's eyes moved between the two of them, before nodding slowly.

"Thank you," Masaoka said politely. They both sat down and each of them stared at the other before the stranger broke the silence.

"I assume you need me for something?" the stranger asked, eyeing them warily. Masaoka decided to take over the interrogation.

"Well, a name would be nice," he suggested. The stranger gave them both an odd look. Kougami had to give him credit that he wasn't completely naive.

"Potter Harry," he replied. Masaoka smiled.

"Well then, Potter-kun, can we ask you how you took out the criminal?" At the raising of his eyebrow, Masaoka elaborated. "The way he was dispatched was very similar to the dominators we of the Public Safety Bureau use." Kougami watched the reaction of Potter carefully. He looked vaguely uncomfortable, but not in the slightest bit intimidated.

"I'm under no obligation to say anything to you guys," Potter said. "I did what I had to protect myself, so I have no idea why you guys are making an issue out of this." Potter calmly continued to eat, all indications of discomfort, gone. Kougami snorted.

"Right, because if this was no issue, you wouldn't have ran," Kougami told him. Potter finished his food, and took his time organizing the items in front of him before speaking.

"Let me get this straight. Are you suspecting me of something?" he asked them, his eyes seeming to get brighter. Masaoka opened his mouth to respond, but Kougami cut him off.

"Originally, no, but you ran, so you must have done something." Potter glared at him. Masaoka motioned for Tsunemori to come over, but the other two ignored him.

"Look here, Blackey, I─"

"Um, excuse me..." Kougami and Potter both turned to look at the brunette woman, while Masaoka sighed in relief.

"Who are you?" Potter asked. He took in the jacket she was still wearing, and his eyes widened.

"My name is Tsunemori Akane, Inspector," she replied, smiling lightly. Her smile fell away as she continued to speak. "I apologize, but may I see your Psycho Pass, please." Kougami watched as Potter's eyes swept the whole area before going back to Tsunemori. He was still shocked at being addressed as 'Blackey', something that hadn't happen in years, that all he could do was watch what happened. Potter reached into his bag, and pulled out some money to pay for the food, before pulling out his pass, and handing it to her.

"You know, we are disturbing the other guests here," Potter said quietly. Everyone looked around to see the other occupants of the restaurant staring at them. Embarrassed, Tsunemori quickly nodded, and the two of them left the restaurant.

"Shouldn't we go with them?" Kagari asked. He and Yayoi joined the other two. Kougami stood up and started heading for the door when a loud bang went off, and he heard Tsunemori scream. He and the others ran outside to see Tsunemori on the ground, and Potter nowhere to be found. Kagari helped her up.

"What happened?" Tsunemori pointed to the ground. Kougami looked and saw the remains of Potter's Psycho Pass. On the ground, it was moving around and sparks flew out. Feeling angry, Kougami immediately crushed it with his foot.

"I went to open it, and it started sending out sparks before making a loud sound, and then he disappeared." Kougami raised an eyebrow.

"How did you end up on the ground?" Tsunemori blushed.

"I was surprised..." she mumbled. Masaoka looked at Kougami.

"Should we bother to look for him?" Kougami sighed.

"I think we should just inform Gino about. I doubt he'd stick around.

••••••

Harry took a deep breath and relaxed when he heard their footsteps fade away. Carefully looking around, he pulled the Invisibility Cloak off, and stuffed it into his moleskin pouch. Walking quickly, he slipped into an alleyway, fully prepared to apparate away only to instead walk right into someone, knocking him down.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Harry said quickly. He extended his hand towards the fallen person, who reached out and picked himself up. The person bent down, and picked up a book that Harry hadn't noticed before. Straightening up, the person brushed some strands of his silver-white hair away from his eyes.

"It's alright," he said, smiling lightly. "Are you trying to run away from someone?" Harry blushed.

"Kinda..." he mumbled. The person looked behind him.

"Are you still being chased?" he asked. Harry shook his head. His eyes fell to the book in the other's hand. Harry raised an eyebrow. In this day of age, no one usually read the classics.

"I'll stay away from the main street just to be safe though," Harry said.

The person chuckled, before looking behind him and gasping. Alarmed, Harry spun around. Behind him was... nothing. Confused, Harry made to turn back to the other person only to be assaulted with a sickly sweet smell. Recognizing that he wouldn't be able to break free, Harry struggled with the other person, and when he heard the sound of ripping fabric, he stopped resisting, and his vision went black.

••••••

Feeling groggy, Harry shook his head to clear his mind. Trying to move, he found himself tied to a chair. The darkened room seemed to press against his eyes, and Harry had a brief sense of déjà vu.

"Oh, are you awake?" Still trying to clear his head, Harry dimly recognized the man as the one in the alleyway. It took him a few seconds for his memory to come back.

"What the hell! You just knocked me out!" Harry shouted, struggling against the bonds. It was futile, so he, instead, glared at him. "Who the hell are you anyway?" The other person raised an eyebrow.

"That's it for your struggle?" Harry shrugged.

"I've been kidnapped before," he said, nonchalantly. The other male blinked in surprise before taking a seat opposite to him.

"Interesting. I wouldn't have thought you would be the damsel in distress type."

"I'm not," Harry said through gritted teeth. The other person laughed.

"If you say so," he said. "My name is Makishima Shogo by the way," he added. Harry stared at him.

"Potter Harry," Harry said slowly. Shogo seemed surprised that he offered his own name.

"Would anything show up, if I run it through?" he asked, gesturing to a computer on the desk. Harry gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Probably not," he said. "So, why did you kidnap me again?" Harry was really tired of being constantly kidnapped by various people over the years. There was even one time where his kidnapper actually sent him to Limbo, and Harry was stuck there until _he_ made himself known and got Harry out after being stuck there for a while, that bastard.

"I was curious about you," Shogo started. "You didn't show up on the scanners at all. Why is that?" What? Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you didn't know."

"Obviously not," Harry snapped.

"On all the main roads, there are scanners to look at a person's psycho pass and mood hues, but when I tried to scan yours, nothing showed up, so why is that?"

"I'm a zombie," Harry deadpanned. Shogo frowned.

"I'm trying to be serious here."

"And I want to be freed and leave, but I don't think that's going to happen either," Harry said sarcastically.

"Well, I want to talk to you, but I really doubt that you would've stayed," Shogo said with a shrug.

"True," Harry consented. Just looking at the guy made him shudder slightly. Harry mentally kicked himself that he didn't notice his eyes. Besides being the same shade of yellow as Madam Hooch's were (he cut that thought off there), they held the same coldness and detachment that he saw in the younger Tom Riddle's eyes (As an adult, Riddle already went the way Bellatrix had gone). "We only spoke for a little bit, but you're already creeping me out, Whitey." Shogo's eyes widened.

"What did you call me?" he demanded. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"You're creepy, Whitey," Harry repeated, wondering if he hit a soft spot. Shogo searched his face for a moment before tilting his head back and laughing. Startled, Harry watched him laugh for a good minute.

"Isn't this ironic," he muttered. Shogo stood up, and walked over to him. Gripping his neck, he forcibly made Harry look up at him. "The two of you act rather similar, and even have some physical similarities." Harry was confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry demanded, pulling himself away from his grasp.

"Someone I knew some years ago. I was rather fond of him. He believed in the same things I did, and felt the same way about this world..." Shogo said, his eyes on him, but seeing another person.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked slowly. Shogo's lips curled up into a mocking smile.

"He died," he said simply. The hair on the back of Harry's neck rose.

"How?" Shogo's smile widened.

"I killed him." Harry felt sick. This guy wasn't just creepy. He was insane.

"If he felt the same way as you, why would you kill him?" Shogo looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We disagreed on method."

"Method?" Harry echoed. Shogo grimaced slightly, before looking at Harry in the eyes.

"What's your opinion about all this?" he asked, gesturing around him.

"The Sibyl System?" Harry said, guessing as to what Shogo was referring to.

"The way this whole country is run," he elaborated. Harry hesitated in answering. He had an answer, but he wasn't quite sure what Shogo's response would be; it was pretty obvious the guy was insane.

"I can see the intentions behind it," Harry started. Shogo watched him carefully. "But, it's too reliant on the system."

"And why do you say that?" Shogo asked, a small smirk making its way across his face, but he also looked slightly surprised by something. Harry hoped that he wasn't falling for whatever Whitey had planned for him.

"What human beings will and won't do can't be predicted by machines. Humans are too unpredictable. They are easily swayed and affected by emotions and events. Any change can occur in an instant. I personally see the Sibyl System as arrogant; they honestly believe that they can predict human nature and the potential that they can have."

"We know what we are, but not what we may be," Shogo muttered. Harry paused his thoughts for a moment to try and identify the quote.

"Hamlet?" he guessed. Shogo smiled, and Harry took that as a yes.

"Interesting..." Shogo walked over to the table, and picked up a package before heading back to his seat, and placing the package on the table between them. "That is my belief as well," he continued, pulling Harry's attention away from the table. "I wonder then, if you would be willing to join me." He got up again, and towered over Harry. "You already have the advantage of being undetectable by the scanners, O dead one." He gave Harry a mocking smile at the last part.

"Help you in what way?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Shogo seemed disappointed in his answer.

"To change the way people think in this country."

"And how exactly do you do that?" Harry asked.

"Just planting a seed in someone's mind..." Shogo headed over to the computer, and Harry watched with both shock and disgust as article after article was pulled up about various crimes and incidents that had occurred in the past year.

"Y-You caused all that?" he demanded. Shogo laughed.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Creating more crime is how you intend to change the way this place is run?" Harry asked, horrified. "You're essentially giving everyone a reason for having this system in place!" Harry tested the bonds again. He really wanted to punch Shogo in the face.

"That is not what I'm doing," he said coldly, all humor gone from his expression.

"Then what are you?" Harry snarled. Shogo sighed.

"Looks like history is to repeat itself, it seems." Shogo picked up the package. "My intention is to stir up the city, and to—"

"Challenge and taunt them..." Harry muttered. Shogo raised his eyebrow in surprise. "You're starting to act like Riddle. Completely insane..."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I suppose you might have a point. It is amusing to taunt the Sibyl System, and even more amusing to taunt the PSB. According to the Sibyl System, my hue is pure white." Harry's eyes widened.

"What?"

"It's true," Shogo muttered. He opened the package, and Harry froze. In the package, different sizes of blades were strapped in. It didn't take a genius to know what will happen next. Shogo pulled out a blade and rested it against his cheek. "I don't suppose you feel like changing your mind?" Harry gave him a humorless smile.

"Even if I did, I doubt you would reconsider at this point," Harry muttered. He winced as the blade dug into his skin. He felt a trickle of blood slide down his cheek.

"True... I usually don't dirty my hands, but for the sake of old times, I'll succumb just this once. Any last words?" Harry glared at him.

"Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak."

••••••

Kougami Shinya scanned the area where Potter had disappeared with a critical eye. Behind him, Tsunemori looked around, but it was obvious to Kougami that she had no clue what to look out for. Kougami withheld a sigh. She really needed more training.

"Kougami-san?" Kougami glanced back at Tsunemori.

"What?" he answered. Tsunemori fidgeted with the dominator in her hand.

"Is it true that Potter wasn't registered by the dominator?" Kougami nodded, and he watched as her expression became horrified. "B-but how are we going to capture him then?" she asked, gripping the dominator tightly, obviously remembering her last encounter when the dominator had became useless.

"The old fashion way." Tsunemori glared at him. "Don't worry, I have no intention on being taken out again."

"That might work for you, but what should I do? L-Last time, I wasn't able to do anything, and I let─" Kougami rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Take a deep breath," he ordered. "Just remember, it wasn't your fault, it─" She pushed his hand away.

"We need to keep looking," Tsunemori muttered. "I know Ginoza-san said that we are supposed to capture him, and bring him in for interrogation, but what if we don't find him?" she asked him instead.

"Then we don't find him," Kougami muttered, sweeping the area again. From what he remembered, Potter had indeed run towards this alley, but since there were no cameras facing this direction, they weren't able to see what had happened afterwards.

Kougami was about to leave the area when something caught his eye. Doubling back to where he was at before, he bent down and picked up the ripped remains of a cuff belonging to a shirt. Frowning, he tried to place where he had seen it before when it hit him.

"Was Potter wearing a green shirt earlier?" he barked at Tsunemori, who jumped. Blinking at him, she registered his question and frowned.

"I think so..." she muttered. "Why do you ask? Did you find something?" she asked him, looking business like. Kougami didn't answer. Holding the cloth, he stared at the ground. Blinking and rubbing his eyes, he looked back at the ground.

"Hey, do you see anything on the ground here?" Kougami asked, pointing to a certain area. Tsunemori looked at where he was pointing.

"I don't see anything. Kougami-san, are you sure you're okay?" She huffed impatiently when he still didn't answer. Walking over, she reached out to grab the ruined cuff from him. "We should show this to—" Her jaw dropped at the scene. "Do you mean the glowing footsteps?" Kougami nodded. In front of them, footsteps, glowing slightly were walking away from them, and after a few feet, disappeared only to start from the beginning again.

"You didn't take anything, right?"

"No, you?"

"No." Kougami watched as the footsteps started over again. He took an experimental step forward.

"Ah! They're going further now!"

"Yeah," Kougami muttered. He glanced at the cuff in his hand. Tsunemori hadn't seen the footsteps until she grabbed it herself, which meant that somehow, the cuff was causing them to see glowing footsteps. Maybe he needed to sleep more.

"Should we tell Ginoza-san, then?" she asked him.

"No," Kougami decided. "We're going to follow it."

"Huh?" Kougami ignored her, and started walking ahead. As Tsunemori had mentioned, the footsteps went further on the closer he go to them. Still hearing Tsunemori behind him, he started going faster, following all the turns it was making before the footsteps momentarily stopped. Panting heavily, Tsunemori caught up with him.

"Can you please not run so fast..." she panted out. She blinked. "Are we here?" They were standing in front of a simple, regular apartment.

"I think we are." Kougami glanced down at the footsteps. They flickered for a moment before disappearing. "It disappeared." Tsunemori looked at him in surprise before grabbing the cloth to see for herself.

"Oh, it is..."

"Where are you two?" Ginoza's voice said through the earpiece. Tsunemori looked at Kougami with a what-should-I-do look. Taking pity, Kougami turned on his.

"We're following a lead," Kougami told him. He gestured to Tsunemori to follow him. Entering the building, he quickly noticed the lack of people.

"To his location?" Ginoza asked.

"Probably," Kougami replied.

"You think he's here?" Tsunemori asked. Kougami held up the cuff.

"It's the only lead we have." Kougami walked over to the elevator and entered, with Tsunemori trailing right behind him.

"So starting from the first floor, we'll—"

"Top floor." Tsunemori stared at him. Kougami blankly stared back.

"Fine, top floor," she said, sighing. Hitting the button, Kougami let his mind run for a moment. He hadn't told the others that Potter wasn't registered by the dominator. After the whole fiasco last time, the idea that the dominator could be useless unnerved them all. It was times like these that Kougami wished he still had his brother to talk to.

The soft ding of the elevator brought him back to the present. Readying the dominator, the two of them walked down the hallway, glancing at most of the rooms. With the bare minimum light on, the place had a cold feeling to it. Spotting a light on the bottom of the door, Tsunemori headed over to it.

"We should ask them if they saw anything." Kougami nodded, and approached the door. Sensing something wrong, he held out his arm to stop Tsunemori. She watched as he pressed his ear against the door. A soft sound had him widening his eyes.

"Get ready," he ordered. Gripping the dominator, he slammed open the door, and aimed around. Seeing no one, he slightly lowered the dominator. The two of them slowly entered the room. In one corner, was a bookcase filled with various texts, while in another corner, a desk stood with a computer with an assortment of documents. Kougami wondered where that sound had come from.

"Kougami-san," Tsunemori said sharply. Kougami turned and froze. In the other corner of the room that he had missed, was the body of Potter Harry. He was tied to a chair, and currently slumped, so they were unable to see his face clearly. Kougami, however, was staring at his injuries. They were the exact same ones that had been on Ryuu when he had found him that day, which meant that the culprit had to be the same person. A hot surge of anger washed over him.

"Kougami-san! He's still alive!" Kougami snapped his head to look at her. Tsunemori was standing next to Potter with a hand at neck. "He still has a pulse." Kougami understood the look of relief on her face. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was in the middle of an investigation. Now was not the time to let his personal feelings through.

"Gino, we found him, but it looks like he was tortured by someone."

"What?" Gino said sharply. "I'll send the medics over with the others."

"Understood." Kougami approached Potter, and quickly untied his bonds, being mindful of his injuries. Looking at him closely, Kougami saw the resemblance he had with his brother, and he felt his anger grow. When he finally got them untied, Tsunemori handed him a basic first aid kit.

"I found it in a corner." Kougami nodded. They both worked to clean and wrap as much as they could. "Kougami-san?" Tsunemori said, as they finished. Potter's breathing seemed to ease a little, but if he didn't get any medical attention soon, Kougami was doubtful that he would survive.

"What?"

"Where do you think the perpetrator is right now?" she asked him. Kougami opened his mouth to respond, when a loud bang echoed through the room. Kougami stood up quickly with the dominator raised, and saw that over all the windows and doors, bars appeared. The two of them looked around the room stunned, when they heard someone clapping. One of the doors in the room had opened. Standing on the other side of the bars was a white-haired person. Kougami frowned, trying to place him while Tsunemori froze.

"I didn't think we would meet each other so soon," he said.

"Who are you?" he demanded. He pointed the dominator at him, but immediately, the dominator shut down. It wasn't able to reach the Sibyl System.

"Makishima," Tsunemori muttered. Kougami frowned a moment before remembering the shadowed face that had taken Yuki.

"I was hoping to not be found out so fast," he told them. "I barely finished when you guys entered the building." Kougami saw red.

"You did this?" The other male gave him a mocking smile.

"It brought back some memories," he said with a shrug. Kougami looked back at the wounds on Potter before looking back at him.

"You did this before?" Kougami asked quietly. Makishima raised an eyebrow at the sudden lack of emotion.

"Some time ago, why do you ask?"

"You killed Ryuu?" Makishima stared at him for a moment before sudden realization crossed his face.

"Ah, you mean _that_ guy?" he said, smiling widely. Kougami started shaking. He walked up to the bars, and slammed his fist against them. The other male didn't even flinch. "Did you know him?" he asked, the smiling not leaving his face. Kougami wanted nothing more than to rip that smile off of him.

"He was my brother," he growled out.

"Is that so," Makishima replied with a laugh. "How unfortunate then for you." He examined Kougami closely. "You don't look alike though..." He shrugged it off. A small beep sound came from him, and Kougami watched as he pulled out and checked his phone. "Oh, it looks like the rest of your MWPSB friends are here." He showed them his phone, and indeed, Gino and the other were outside the building, but unable to get in. Turning it back, he continued to speak. "This whole place is locked down so─" A noticeable click rang through the building.

"You bloody git." All three of them turned to look at Potter, who had regained consciousness. He slowly made to sit up, but Tsunemori tried to stop him.

"It looks like I over estimated my work." Potter glared at the white-haired male.

"Wait till I get my hands on you," he said coldly, his eyes narrowed. He suddenly winced, as his wounds stretched.

"Potter-san, please don't get up," Tsunemori said quickly, stopping him. The other male laughed, and Kougami focused on him again. Another small beep, had him looking at his phone again, and his eyes widened in shock.

"How did they...?"

"Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System has been activated..." Kougami blinked as he heard the dominator start up again, but it didn't matter. Tsunemori said that the dominator didn't work on him. Bringing it up, he aimed it at Makishima. "Target's crime coefficient is 65. Target is not a─" Frustrated, Kougami put down the dominator.

"As much as I would like to stay and chat, I must be on my way now." Turning around, Makishima left through the doorway. Kougami stared at the area. He just let his prey vanish from his sight, and there was nothing he could do about it. A minute later, the door to the apartment burst open, and Gino and the others were there, with their dominators raised. After taking in the scene, Gino put his down first.

"What happened?" he asked quickly.

"Ginoza-san, the medics?" Tsunemori said quietly. Kougami looked at her. Besides a slight furrowing of her eyebrows, her face was blank. Gino motioned behind him, and two medics rushed in. They quickly reached Potter, who had passed out again, and checked his vitals before placing him on a stretcher, and taking him out. Tsunemori stood up, brushing at her clothes. "How did you guys get in? He had everything locked up and cut off," she asked, relaxing a bit more.

"It was locked," Gino explained, "but then there was a click, and all the doors became unlocked."

"It really was weird," Kagari said, walking into the room. "It looks like none of the other residents knew anything was going on," he added to Gino, who nodded at the information.

"Let the others know that we will head back soon." Kagari nodded, and strolled out the room, humming. Tsunemori glanced at Gino and Kougami before following him out. Gino then turned towards Kougami, who was still staring at the barred doorway. "Kougami?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Kougami turned towards Gino.

"Let's go. We still need to question Potter about what happened." Kougami nodded and followed Gino out the door.

••••••

For the fifth time, Harry quietly cursed the almost albino (_'They usually have red eyes, right?'_ Harry thought absentmindedly.) Not only did that man prevent him from escaping, but he also caused him to be stuck at the hospital, being monitored by cameras. Harry swore again, and fell back against his pillow. He really wanted to leave. His injuries were almost all healed as well. His only problem, though, was trying to leave without revealing his magic to everyone. He subtlety glanced at the camera. It shouldn't be too hard to mess with them and escape before they noticed, right? Before he could do anything, however, the door of his hospital room opened, and three people entered. Harry recognized Blackey and the young Inspector that he tricked earlier (he avoided making eye contact with her), but the person in the front, he had no idea who he was.

"Potter-san," he addressed him. Harry sat up a bit more. The mystery person looked surprised that he was sitting up.

"Yes?" Harry asked, wondering why he looked so uncomfortable. Glancing at the other two, he noticed that they too looked bothered. Did something happen while he was unconscious?

"How are your wounds right now?" he asked. Harry stared at him. It was quite obvious that he was beating around the bush.

"They are getting better, er..." He seemed to realize that Harry didn't know who he was.

"I am Inspector Nobuchika Ginoza," he said, introducing himself finally. Behind him, the female Inspector was hiding a chuckle, while Blackey rolled his eyes.

"Well then Ginoza, what did you guys come here for?" Harry asked, getting to the point. Almost immediately, Ginoza looked uncomfortable again, while the other two, lost the humor from their eyes. Now Harry was both curious and concerned.

"I came here to inform you that as soon as the hospital releases you, we would like to question you about what happened earlier." Harry stared at him blankly. "The incident concerning Makishima Shogo."

"Oh," Harry muttered.

"He is a criminal we are currently searching for, as well as…" Harry waited for him to go on, but Ginoza shook his head. After exchanging a look with Blackey, he left the room.

Harry turned to the other two who were still in the room.

"What was that?" he demanded. They stay silent for a moment before the female Inspector spoke up.

"Potter-san, are you aware that you don't show up on the scanners at all?" Harry slowly nodded.

"Yeah, that guy told me." The Inspector looked surprised, before an odd look passed her eyes.

"Was that why he kidnapped you?" she asked.

"That was what he told me," Harry said. "So, are you just questioning me about that, because I have no idea why it's like that." She flinched again, and Harry wondered what was wrong.

"Yes," she replied after a moment, but said nothing else.

"Can I speak to him for a moment?" The Inspector looked startled for a moment, before slowly nodding. When she left the room, Blackey turned towards him.

"Something happen to her?" Harry asked. Blackey glanced at the door, before focusing on the door.

"She's completely unnerved, and meeting that guy again didn't help." Blackey said.

"Whitey you mean?"

"Yes…" he answered, raising an eyebrow. "Do you regularly refer to people by their hair color?"

"Not really. I just don't know your name, and I'm pissed at the other guy, so I'm not calling him by his name," Harry explained.

"Just call me Kougami." Harry absentmindedly nodded.

"So what else did he do?" Harry urged. Kougami lightly touched his own chest.

"He set up a hunting game involving humans, and in the end of it, one of her friends was killed in front of her by that guy, and she blames herself because she couldn't stop it." Harry grimaced slightly. He knew how it felt when someone close to you died in front of you.

"Why couldn't she stop him?" Harry asked quietly. Kougami gave him a hard look.

"Because, according to the Sibyl System, he's not a criminal, which makes the dominator useless." Harry suddenly recalled what Whitey had said earlier about his hue never darkening. "As for right now, the dominator doesn't even register you─"

"So you guys want me here to help figure out how to make the dominator work on someone it wouldn't usually work on?"

"Essentially," Kougami said. Harry gave a side-glance at the camera in the corner of the room. Resting a hand on top of his lap, he watched as the small light on it blinked and went out.

"You know, not being registered on the dominator is completely different from being registered and not being found a criminal," Harry pointed out.

"I know," Kougami admitted. Harry frowned, when Kougami seemed to search his face again.

"Is something bothering you?" Kougami shook his head. Turning around, he headed for the door to probably call the Inspector back in. Deciding it was now or never, Harry summoned the Elder Wand out of the moleskin pouch around his neck. "For the record, I don't think I can help with your problem with the dominator." Kougami stopped and turned around. "The only thing I can recommend is to get rid of the system completely." Seeing the raised wand, Kougami's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?"

"Obliviate!" Harry put down the wand, as Kougami slumped against the wall, eyes unfocused. "I apologize. I really hate to use magic on muggles." Turning away, Harry peeked outside the door, and seeing the Inspector by the door, he quietly raised his wand. "Obliviate." The Inspector blinked a few times and looked around, but Harry already moved on, temporarily disabling the cameras as he went. He mentally made a list of all the people who saw him. Besides the Inspectors and the Enforcers, the only other person of significance was Makishima, but since Harry had no idea where he was, Harry decided to look for the Inspector and other Enforcers. Pulling out his cloak, Harry continued to move.

* * *

I apologize for the abrupt ending, but like I said above, I got tired of editing this (which is what happens when you write about an ongoing series where you still aren't a 100% sure what's happening...)

.

I still have a few oneshots (HP crossovers naturally) left to post, and I'm currently writing out the next chapters for Guardian of the Fan and Our Contract, so by the end of this month (or the beginning of the next month), they'll hopefully be updated (and start moving faster into the actual plot).

.

Thank you for reading, and I apologize for any mistakes since I didn't go back to rewatch the episodes (someone really should update the Psycho Pass wikia...)


End file.
